1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a plasma block for a remote plasma source, and more particularly, to a plasma block that induces plasma to be generated and to flow between a remote plasma source and a vacuum chamber during a cleaning process performed on the vacuum chamber by the remote plasma source.
2. Description of the Related Art
Remote plasma is plasma that is generated by a plasma generator provided at a location separated from a vacuum chamber or a process chamber, or plasma that is generated and diffused in an isolated space. The remote plasma generated as such is may be led into a vacuum chamber for cleaning through a suitable guiding path. A remote plasma cleaning system or a plasma block requires a flow structure in which a cleaning gas or a fluid, such as generated plasma, efficiently flows. In detail, a plasma block for a remote plasma source, which has an internal flow path that effectively induces a fluid to flow, is required.